Singing like a Dragon
by CandyKaty
Summary: "As I was saying,you're here because this six teens here will take place at a siging competion called 'Siging like a Dragon' as the sign ah,about the name, Viking idol was allready taken and this had a nice ring to yway, you won't be leaving untill we have a winner.Oh,and I also took your weapons."
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup was walking at the was going home after the flight with Astrid and he was trying to think of a plan but he got nothing.

Suddenly there was a bright light and Hiccup think he knew he wasn't at the forest,but it was picth black.

"What happened?Were am I?" asked a confused,more than usual,Tuffunt.

Suddenly,three spotlights pointed at a spot on the that litte light Hiccup could make out the figures of the other teens and the edje of the stage.A trap door apeared at the spot the spotlights were pointing opened,letting out fog.A platform was raising with a young girl on had light brown-blonde hair,brown eyes,slightly tanned was wearing purple trainers, dark gray pants,light blue shsrt-sleeved t-shirt with a neclase with a metal seashell and she was platform stoped and the lights went kept her pose for some seconds and then started coughing like crazy.

"Emma,I've told you,don't use that much fog,you know I can't take it." she said.

Emma,a little penguin with a pink bow on her head,scratched her neck that the lights were one you could cleary see the six teens of Berk were standing on a stage and there were six chairs behind the right side of the stage was a DJ system and behind it a girl with pale skin,frecles,hazel eyes and short dark brown wore black leather boots,almost up to her knee,a black t-shirt with a dinosaure eye on it,black fingerless gloves and a camo baseball the wall behind the stage was a big sign that said "Singing like a Dragon".At the left side of the stage was a of the stage were the audience,the whole vilage of Berk,spare the the wall behind the audience were two big black windows.

"Well,hello everybody" said the girl that posed."My name is CandyKaty but you can call me Kat and my friend over there" she said and pointed at the girl behind the DJ system."is ZambleTheZombie but you can call her Zamble."

"Hey guys!" said Zamble.

"Now,you might wonder why you're here" said Kat.

"Like heck we do!" said Snotlout.

"Shut it Snotface" said Kat glaring at him.

"As I was saying,you're here because this six teens here" said Kat and pointed at the teens."will take place at a siging competion called 'Siging like a Dragon' as the sign ,about the name, Viking idol was allready taken and this had a nice ring to , you won't be leaving untill we have a ,and I also took your weapons."

The Vikings searched for their weapons but they couldn't find them.

"Ok,let me explain a few things." said Kat."See those windows over there?" she asked and pointed at the two windows."Behind the big one are the can see you and hear you,but you can' 't worry they can't get the smaler one are our ideneties are a secret,only I know who they are."

"It's true" said Zamble"She hasn't even told me!"

Kat rolled her eyes.  
"For each round there will be a might be for all of you,some of you or just one of have to pick your song according to the you've picked,you tell Zamble and she'll play questions?"

Nothing.

"Okay see what our first theme is" said Kat.A little door opened next to the jubje's window and a small,green terror came flew to Kat and sat on her then took the letter tied to it's leg and it flew back where it came from.

"I thought they couldn't get out" said Fishlegs nervous.

"They can' was Pest,he's our messanger,he'll bring a letter from the jubjes when they want to tell us someting" said unfolded the letter and read smiled.

"Okay first theme is for all of your theme ,right?Snotlout,you're up first." said Kat.

Snotlout stood up,walked to Zamble and whispered her his he went to the gave Zamble a 'what?' just looked at her terrified and got two pairs of ear muffs from under her desk.

"Ear muffs?" she said giving Kat one pair and wearing the other.

"Preper to be amazed" said Snotlout and the music stated playing.


	2. Chapter 2

Snotlout was at the center of the stage with the teens were siting on their chairs and Kat was standing next to Zamble,both were wearing ear music started playing and Snotlout sang.

**When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly**

**I pimp to the beat,**

**Walking on the street with in my new lafreak, yeah**

**This is how I roll, animal print, pants out control,**

**This is red foo with the big afro**

**It's like Bruce Lee rock at the club**

**Girl look at that body**

**Girl look at that body**

**Girl look at that body**

**I work out**

**Girl look at that body**

**Girl look at that body**

**Girl look at that body**

**I work out**

**When I walk in the spot, this is what I see**

**Everybody stops and they staring at me**

**I got passion in my pants**

**And I ain't afraid to show it (show it, show it, show it)**  
**I'm sexy and I know it**

**I'm sexy and I know it**

**When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight 'em off**

**When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks**

**This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go**

**We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous**

**No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced**

**Girl look at that body**

**Girl look at that body**

**Girl look at that body**

**I work out**

**Girl look at that body**

**Girl look at that body**

**Girl look at that body**

**I work out**

**When I walk in the spot, this is what I see**

**Everybody stops and they staring at me**

**I got passion in my pants**

**And I ain't afraid to show it (show it, show it, show it)**

**I'm sexy and I know it**

**I'm sexy and I know it**

**Check it out, check it out**

**Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah**

**Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah**

**Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah**

**Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah**

**Do the wiggle man**

**Do the wiggle man**

**I'm sexy and I know it**

**Girl look at that body**

**Girl look at that body**

**Girl look at that body**

**I work out**

**Girl look at that body**

**Girl look at that body**

**Girl look at that body, I work out**

**I'm sexy and I know it**

Snotlout's voice?In a world, singing was terrible,it could make your ears thing Vikings are if the singing wasn't bad enouf,and it was,he was also doing the little dance that goes with the to say,Astrid woul have nightmares from this.

"Okaaay" said Kat."That was... unieque."

Snotlout sat on his chair and Pest flew took the letter and read it.

" seems the jubjes want Tuffnut and Ruffnut to compet as a team" said twins groaned.

"Hey,it's not my get up here and sing" she twins told Zamble the song and she played it.

**Ruff:Anything you can do, I can do better!**

**I can do anything better than you!**

**Tuff : No you can't!**

**Ruff: Yes, I can!**

**Tuff: No, you can't!**

**Ruff: Yes, I can!**

**Tuff: No, you can't!**

**Ruff: Yes, I can, Yes, I can!**

**Tuff: Anything you can be, I can be greater!**

**Sooner or later I'm greater than you!**

**Ruff: No, you're not!**

**Tuff: Yes, I am!**

**Ruff: No, you're not!**

**Tuff: Yes, I am!**

**Ruff: No, you're not!**

**Tuff: Yes, I am, Yes, I am!**

**Tuff: I can shoot a partridge, with a single cartridge!**

**Ruff: I can get a sparrow, with a bow and arrow!**

**Tuff: I can live on bread and cheese!**

**Ruff: And only on that?**

**Tuff: Yes!**

**Ruff: So can a rat!**

**Tuff: Any note you can reach, I can go higher!**

**Ruff: I can sing anything higher than you!**

**Tuff: No, you can't! (High)**

**Ruff: Yes, I can. (Higher)**

**Tuff: No, you can't! (Higher)**

**Ruff: Yes, I can. (Higher)**

**Tuff: No, you can't! (Higher)**

**Ruff: Yes, I can. (Higher)**

**Tuff: No, you can't! (Higher)**

**Ruff: Yes, I can. (Higher)**

**Tuff: No, you can't! (Higher)**

**Ruff: Yes, I can'(Highest)**

**Ruff: Anything you can buy, I can buy cheaper!**

**I can buy anything cheaper than you!**

**Tuff: Fifty cents?**

**Ruff: Forty cents!**

**Tuff: Thirty cents?**

**Ruff: Twenty cents!**

**Tuff: No, you can't!**

**Ruff: Yes, I can!**

**Tuff: Yes, I can!**

**Tuff: Anything you can say, I can say softer**

**Ruff: I can say anything softer than you**

**Tuff: No, you can't! (Softly)**

**Ruff: Yes, I can! (Softer)**

**Tuff: No, you can't! (Softer)**

**Ruff: Yes, I can! (Softer)**

**Tuff: No, you can't! (Softer)**

**Ruff: Yes, I can! (Softer)**

**Tuff: Yes, I can (Full volume)**

**Tuff: I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker!**

**Ruff: I can drink it quicker and get even sicker!**

**Tuff: I can open any safe!**

**Ruff: Without bein' caught?**

**Tuff: Yes!**

**Ruff: That's what I thought..., you crook!**

**Tuff: Any note you can hold, I can hold longer!**

**Ruff: I can hold any note longer than you!**

**Tuff: No, you can't!**

**Ruff: Yes, I can!**

**Tuff: No, you can't!**

**Ruff: Yes, I can!**

**Tuff: No, you can't!**

**Ruff: Yes, I can..., yes, Iiiiii caaaaan!**

**Tuff: Yes, you caaaan!**

**Ruff: Anything you can wear, I can wear better!**

**In what you wear I'd look better than you!**

**Tuff: In my coat?**

**Ruff: In your vest!**

**Tuff: In my shoes?**

**Ruff: In your hat!**

**Tuff: No, you can't!**

**Ruff: Yes, I can..., yes, I can!**

**Tuff: Anything you can say, I can say faster!**

**Ruff: I can say anything faster than you!**

**Tuff: No, you can't! (Fast)**

**Ruff: Yes, I can! (Faster)**

**Tuff: No, you can't! (Faster)**

**Ruff: Yes, I can! (Faster)**

**Tuff: No,you can't! (Faster)**

**Ruff: YesIcan! (Fastest)**

**Tuff: I can jump a hurdle!**

**Ruff: I can wear a girdle!**

**Tuff: I can knit a sweater!**

**Ruff: I can fill it better!**

**Tuff: I can do most anything!**

**Ruff: Can you bake a pie?**

**Tuff: No.!**

**Ruff: Neither can I!**

**Tuff: Anything you can sing, I can sing sweeter!**

**Ruff: I can sing anything sweeter than you!**

**Tuff: No, you can't! (Sweetly)**

**Ruff: Yes, I can! (Sweeter)**

**Tuff: No, you can't! (Sweeter)**

**Ruff: Yes, I can! (Sweeter)**

**Tuff: No, you can't! (Sweeter)**

**Ruff: Yes, I can! (Sweeter)**

**Tuff: No, you can't, can't, can't! (Sweeter)**

**Ruff: Yes, I can, can, can! (Sugary)**

**Ruff: Yes, I can!**

**Tuff: No, you can't!**

The moment they fished their song, the twins were on the ground, groand.

"Hey,Zamble" said Kat."Can you give me that broom from under your desk?"

Zamble gave her the broom,not sure what she wanted it took it and turned to the still fighting eyes went wide,stood up and put herself between Kat and the twins.

"Don't kill them!" she looked at her,not sure if she was kidding.

"I won't kill them.I was just gonna push them towards their sits.I'm not _that_ we do have children watching"said Kat.

"Oh." Zamble went back to her sit.

Kat pushed the fighting duo toward their sits and put the broom back under the desck.

"Alright it's your turn now,Fishlegs" she moved towards the mice nervous.

"Calm down 'Legs" said Zamble.

"You can't be worst than Snotlout, anyway" said Kat.

Fishlegs laughted lightly and took the mic.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Fishleg's took a breath and started.

**They see me mowin'**  
**My front lawn**  
**I know they're all thinking**  
**I'm so White N' nerdy**

**Think I'm just too white n' nerdy**  
**Think I'm just too white n' nerdy**  
**Can't you see I'm white n' nerdy**  
**Look at me I'm white n' nerdy!**  
**I wanna roll with-**  
**The gangsters**  
**But so far they all think**  
**I'm too white n' nerdy**  
**Think I'm just too white n' nerdy**  
**Think I'm just too white n' nerdy**  
**I'm just too white n' nerdy**  
**Really, really white n' nerdy**

**First in my class here at M.I.T.**  
**Got skills, I'm a Champion of D&D**  
**MC Escher that's my favorite MC**  
**Keep your 40**  
**I'll just have an Earl Grey tea**  
**My rims never spin to the contrary**  
**You'll find they're quite stationary**  
**All of my action figures are cherry**  
**Steven Hawking's in my library**  
**My MySpace page is all totally pimped out**  
**I got people begging for my top 8 spaces**  
**Yo I know Pi to a thousand places**  
**Ain't got no grills but I still wear braces**  
**I order all of my sandwiches with mayonnaise**  
**I'm a whiz at minesweeper I can play for days**  
**Once you see my sweet moves you're gonna stay amazed,**  
**my fingers movin' so fast I'll set the place ablaze**  
**There's no killer app I haven't run**  
**At Pascal, well, I'm number 1**  
**Do vector calculus just for fun**  
**I ain't got a gat but I got a soldering gun**  
**"Happy Days" is my favourite theme song**  
**I can sure kick your butt in a game of ping pong**  
**I'll ace any trivia quiz you bring on**  
**I'm fluent in JavaScript as well as Klingon**  
**Here's the part I sing on**

**They see me roll on, my Segway!**  
**I know in my heart they think I'm**  
**white n' nerdy!**  
**Think I'm just too white n' nerdy**  
**Think I'm just too white n' nerdy**  
**Can't you see I'm white n' nerdy**  
**Look at me I'm white n' nerdy**  
**I'd like to roll with-**  
**The gangsters**  
**Although it's apparent I'm too**  
**White n' nerdy**  
**Think I'm just too white n' nerdy**  
**I'm just too white n' nerdy**  
**How'd I get so white n' nerdy?**

**I've been browsing, inspectin'**  
**X-men comics you know I collect 'em**  
**The pens in my pocket**  
**I must protect 'em**  
**my ergonomic keyboard never leaves me bored**  
**Shopping online for deals on some writable media**  
**I edit Wikipedia**  
**I memorized "Holy Grail" really well**  
**I can recite it right now and have you ROTFLOL**  
**I got a business doing web sites**  
**When my friends need some code who do they call?**  
**I do HTML for them all**  
**Even made a homepage for my dog!**  
**Yo! Got myself a fanny pack**  
**they were having a sale down at the GAP**  
**Spend my nights with a roll of bubble wrap**  
**POP POP! Hope no one sees me gettin' freaky!**

**I'm nerdy in the extreme and whiter than sour cream**  
**I was in AV club and Glee club and even the chess team!**  
**Only question I ever thought was hard**  
**Was do I like Kirk or do I like Picard?**  
**I spend every weekend**  
**at the renaissance fair**  
**I got my name on my underwear!**

**They see me strollin'**  
**They laughin'**  
**And rollin' their eyes 'cause**  
**I'm so white n' nerdy**  
**Just because I'm white n' nerdy**  
**Just because I'm white n' nerdy**  
**All because I'm white n' nerdy**  
**Holy cow I'm white n' nerdy**  
**I wanna bowl with-**  
**the gangsters**  
**but oh well it's obvious I'm**  
**white n' nerdy**  
**Think I'm just too white n' nerdy**  
**Think I'm just too white n' nerdy**  
**I'm just too white n' nerdy**  
**Look at me I'm white n' nerdy!**

Fishlegs was quite a good singer,he did miss a few notes here and there yet he wasn't as bad as Snotlout.

"Good job Fishlegs!" said Kat, trying to ease him.

"Yeah,good work!" continued Zamble.

"Ok,next up,the one and only,thankful for Snotlout's wellbeing,Astrid Hofferson!" said Kat like a circus was even wearing a tall,colorful hat!

Astrid went to the mic with confidence and sang.

**Love is patient, love is kind **  
**Love will make you lose your mind **  
**Nothing ventured, nothing gained **  
**But do you want to go insane? **

**All I want to do is win **  
**So tell me, is that such a sin? **  
**If you let go of control **  
**Then it will overtake your soul **

**There's a beauty in fear **  
**It is much more sincere **  
**So transparent and clear **  
**There's no lie **

**So I'll do it my way **  
**You won't lead me astray **  
**When the night turns to day **  
**I will rise **

**I'm a soldier through and through **  
**Yes, I do what I have to do **  
**I am anything but weak **  
**The thunder trembles when I speak **

**All I want is to be great **  
**So tell me, what is there to hate? **  
**Fire and fire will collide **  
**I will not let you break my pride **

**There's a beauty in fear **  
**It is much more sincere **  
**So transparent and clear **  
**There's no lie **

**So I'll do it my way **  
**You won't lead me astray **  
**When the night turns to day **  
**I will rise **

**I am broken I am lost **  
**Oh, was it really worth the cost? **  
**Stood too closely to the flames **  
**And now I'll never be the same**

Astrid was an amazing singer,Hiccup could swear he just heard an angel sing,but,you know, he's sat down.

"And now,please give a warm appluase to Hiccup !" said Kat.

Hiccup went to the took a deep breath and started singing.


	4. Chapter 4

Hiccup took a breath and sang.

**Do you ever feel like breaking down?**

**Do you ever feel out of place,**

**Like somehow you just don't belong**

**And no one understands you?**

**Do you ever wanna run away?**

**Do you lock yourself in your room**

**With the radio on turned up so loud**

**That no one hears you're screaming?**

**No, you don't know what it's like**

**When nothing feels all right**

**You don't know what it's like**

**To be like me**

**To be hurt**

**To feel lost**

**To be left out in the dark**

**To be kicked when you're down**

**To feel like you've been pushed around**

**To be on the edge of breaking down**

**And no one's there to save you**

**No, you don't know what it's like**

**Welcome to my life**

**Do you wanna be somebody else?**

**Are you sick of feeling so left out?**

**Are you desperate to find something more**

**Before your life is over?**

**Are you stuck inside a world you hate?**

**Are you sick of everyone around?**

**With their big fake smiles and stupid lies**

**While deep inside you're bleeding**

**No, you don't know what it's like**

**When nothing feels all right**

**You don't know what it's like**

**To be like me**

**To be hurt**

**To feel lost**

**To be left out in the dark**

**To be kicked when you're down**

**To feel like you've been pushed around**

**To be on the edge of breaking down**

**And no one's there to save you**

**No you don't know what it's like**

**Welcome to my life**

**No one ever lied straight to your face**

**And no one ever stabbed you in the back**

**You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay**

**Everybody always gave you what you wanted**

**You never had to work it was always there**

**You don't know what it's like, what it's like**

**To be hurt**

**To feel lost**

**To be left out in the dark**

**To be kicked when you're down**

**To feel like you've been pushed around**

**To be on the edge of breaking down**

**And no one's there to save you**

**No, you don't know what it's like (What it's like)**

**To be hurt**

**To feel lost**

**To be left out in the dark**

**To be kicked when you're down**

**To feel like you've been pushed around**

**To be on the edge of breaking down**

**And no one's there to save you**

**No, you don't know what it's like**

**Welcome to my life**

**Welcome to my life**

**Welcome to my life**

The Vikings were was as good as Astrid,maybe even were all feelling guilty,they knew that what Hiccup just sang was the truth.

The dragons on the other hand were feeling sorry for the if he was a Viking he didn't deserve to feel that was going all around the room,trying to find a way to get down there and comfort his to say,he found nothing.

Pest flew down and gave Kat the letter.

"What a surprise,ladies and gentlemen!For the firts round the one who leaves is..." said Kat.

"Snotlout!" she continued.

"What?!Why?" said Snotlout flew back down and gave another letter.

"Well" said Kat" according to the jubjes,the song didn't fit you at all,you sang horrible and your dance made half the jubjes throw up."

Snotlout pouted but left the brought yet another letter.

"Ruff,Tuff,you two must sing a song about you as a team" said twins looked at eachother and sang.

**Hey! Hey! Hey! **  
**La, La, La, La, La**  
**Hey! Hey! Hey! **  
**La, La, La, La, La**

**Ruff:**  
**You come from here,**  
**I come from there. **

**Tuff:**  
**You rock out in your room,**  
**I rock a world premiere.**

**We're more alike than**  
**Anybody could ever tell**  
**(ever tell)**

**Ruff:**  
**Friday, we're cool,**  
**Monday, we're freaks.**

**Tuff:**  
**Sometimes we rule,**  
**Sometimes we can't even speak.**

**Ruff:**  
**But we kick it off,**  
**Let loose, and LOL**  
**(LOL)**

**Tuff:**  
**It may seem cliche**  
**For me to wanna say that your not alone**  
**(that your not alone)**

**Ruff:**  
**And you can call me uncool**  
**But it's a simple fact i got your back**

**Tuff:**  
**Yeah, yeah, yeah **

**Both:**  
**'Cause we're one and the same**  
**We're anything but ordinary**  
**One and the same **  
**I think we're almost legendary.**  
**You and me the perfect team**  
**Chasing down the dream**  
**We're one and the same!**

**Hey! Hey! Hey!**  
**La, La, La, La, La**

**Ruff:**  
**I'm kinda like you,**  
**Your kinda like me.**

**Tuff:**  
**We write the same song**  
**In a different key**

**Both:**  
**It's got a rhythm, you and me **  
**Can get along **  
**(get along)**

**Ruff:**  
**And it may seem cliche**  
**For me to wanna say**  
**That your not alone **  
**(here I go again)**

**Tuff:**  
**And you can call me uncool**  
**But it's a simple fact**  
**I still got your back (yeah)**  
**(I still got you're back) **

**Both:**  
**'Cause we're one and the same**  
**We're anything but ordinary**  
**One and the same **  
**I think we're almost legendary**  
**You and me the perfect team**  
**Shaking up the scene,**  
**We're one and the same!**

**Ruff: (yeah, yeah)**

**Tuff:**  
**Cause we're one and the same...**

**Ruff:**  
**We're anything but ordinary**

**Tuff:**  
**One and the same...**

**Ruff:**  
**We're something more than momentary!**

**Tuff:**  
**Cause we're one.. **

**Ruff:**  
**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Tuff:**  
**Cause we're one..**

**Ruff:**  
**Were anything but ordinary**

**Both:**  
**You and me the perfect team**  
**Chasing down the dream **  
**Ohh,**  
**You and me the perfect team**  
**Shaking up the scene,**  
**We're one and the same!**

**Hey! Hey! Hey! **  
**La, La, La, La, La **  
**Hey! Hey! Hey!**

"K, next up, Fishlegs, you sing about food" said Kat.


	5. Chapter 5

Fishlegs gulped but he knew there was no way to avoid it so he sang.

**What I like about cheese,**  
**is that you can put it on veggies,**  
**and it tastes,**  
**Mmm mmm so good**

**(Yeah!)**

**I like to talk about food,**  
**'Cuz it's my favorite thing to do,**  
**Every treat from yellow to blue,**  
**red to green, so lets all sing!**

**Tell me all about your favorite foods,**

**(Mine is pizza!)**

**And I like hamburgers, too.**  
**[Cat and Andre]**  
**I'll eat ice-cream cake,**  
**till my tummy aches**  
**But then here's what I'll do,**  
**Here is what I'll do,**  
**Share some of mine with you.**  
**(Yummy, yummy,)**  
**(Ooohh, in my tummy)**  
**(Ooohh, yummy yummy.)**  
**All of my favorite foods**  
**(Yummy, yummy)**  
**(Ooohh, in my tummy)**  
**(Ooohh, yummy yummy.)**

**Well, I like noodles in a bowl,**  
**Chicken nuggets make me lose control,**  
**'Cause they taste**  
**Mmm, mmm, so good**

**(Yeah!)**

"Okaay" said flew down with the snickered.

"Ok, jubjes are saying you have fallen in love with someone and they want you to sing something for him" said Kat.

Astrid pouted but sang non the less.

**You know that I'm a crazy bitch**  
**I do what I want when I feel like it**  
**All I wanna do is lose control**  
**Oh, oh**  
**But you don't really give a shit**  
**You go with it, go with it, go with it.**  
**'Cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll**

**Yo-u said "Hey,**  
**What's your name?"**  
**It took one look**  
**And now we're not the same**  
**Yeah you said "Hey."**  
**And since that day**  
**You stole my heart**  
**And you're the one to blame**

**(Yeah)**  
**And that's why I smile**  
**It's been a while**  
**Since every day and everything has**  
**Felt this right**  
**And now you turn it all around**  
**And suddenly you're all I need**  
**The reason why I-I-I**  
**I smi-i-ile**

**Last night I blacked out I think**  
**What did you, what did you put in my drink?**  
**I remember making out and then, oh, oh**  
**I woke up with a new tattoo**  
**Your name was on me and my name was on you**  
**I would do it all over again**

**Yo-u said "Hey,**  
**What's your name?"**  
**It took one look**  
**And now we're not the same**  
**Yeah you said "Hey."**  
**And since that day**  
**You stole my heart**  
**And you're the one to blame**

**(Yeah)**  
**And that's why I smile**  
**It's been a while**  
**Since every day and everything has**  
**Felt this right**  
**And now you turn it all around**  
**And suddenly you're all I need**  
**The reason why I-I-I**  
**I smi-i-ile**  
**The reason why I-I-I**  
**I smi-i-ile**

**You know that I'm a crazy bitch**  
**I do what I want when I feel like it**  
**All I wanna do is lose control**  
**You know that I'm a crazy bitch**  
**I do what I want when I feel like it**  
**All I wanna do is lose control**

**(Yeah)**  
**And that's why I smile**  
**It's been a while**  
**Since every day and everything has**  
**Felt this right**  
**And now you turn it all around**  
**And suddenly you're all I need**  
**The reason why I-I-I**  
**I smi-i-ile**  
**(The reason) The reason why I-I-I**  
**I smi-i-ile**  
**The reason why I-I-I**  
**I smi-i-ile**

Astrid sat back was confident that he was the one she had fallen for,Astrid's mother was happy her daughter had found someone to love and her father wanted to have a nice long talk with the boy.

"Nice job Astrid" said Kat."Ok, Hiccup you have to sing for your best friend."

Hiccup smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Hiccup began singing.

**I wanna start by letting you know this**  
**Because of you my life has a purpose**  
**You helped me be who I am today**  
**I see myself in every word you say**  
**Sometimes it feels like nobody gets me**  
**Trapped in a world where everyone hates me**  
**There's so much that I'm going through**  
**I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you**

**I was broken  
I was choking  
I was lost  
This song saved my life  
I was bleeding  
Stopped believing  
Could have died  
This song saved my life  
I was down  
I was drowning  
But it came all just in time  
This song saved my life**

**Sometimes I feel like you've known me forever**  
**You always know how to make me feel better**  
**Because of you my dad and me are so much closer**  
**Than we used to be**  
**You're my escape when I'm stuck**  
**In this small town**  
**I turn you up**  
**Whenever I feel down**  
**You let me know like no one else**  
**That it's ok be myself**

**I was broken**  
**I was choking**  
**I was lost**  
**This song saved my life**  
**I was bleeding**  
**Stopped believing**  
**Could have died**  
**This song saved my life**  
**I was down**  
**I was drowning**  
**But it came all just in time**  
**This song saved my life**

**You'll never know **  
**What it means to me **  
**That I'm not alone**  
**That I'll never have to be**

**I was broken**  
**I was choking**  
**I was lost**  
**This song saved my life**  
**I was bleeding**  
**Stopped believing**  
**Could have died**  
**This song saved my life**  
**I was down**  
**I was drowning**  
**But it came all just in time**  
**This song saved my life**

**My life**  
**My life**  
**(This song saved my life)**

**My life**  
**My life **  
**(This song saved my life)**

**My life**  
**My life**  
**(This song saved my life)**

**My life**  
**My life**  
**This song saved my life.**

"You saved my life bud" wispers Hiccup before he setps away from the mic.

Kat wipes some tears from her eyes.

"Ok everybody.I have a special surprise for just sang for his best friend so now his best friend will sing for Hiccup" said Kat.

A trap door opened and a platform rised with a curtain preventing everyone from seeing who was from inside someone sang.

**Come stop your cryin'**  
**It'll be alright**  
**Just take my hand**  
**Hold it tight**

**I will protect you**  
**From all around you**  
**I will be here**  
**Don't you cry**

**For one so small**  
**You seem so strong**  
**My arms will hold you**  
**Keep you safe and warm**  
**This bond between us**  
**Can't be broken**  
**I will be here**  
**Don't you cry**

**Cause you'll be in my heart**  
**Yes, you'll be in my heart**  
**From this day on**  
**Now and forever more**

**You'll be in my heart**  
**No matter what they say**  
**You'll be here in my heart**  
**Always**

**Why can't they understand the way we feel**  
**They just don't trust what they can't explain**  
**I know were different**  
**But deep inside us**  
**Were not that different at all**

**And you'll be in my heart**  
**Yes, you'll be in my heart**  
**From this day on**  
**Now and forever more**

**Don't listen to them**  
**Cause what do they know**  
**We need each other**  
**To have to hold**  
**They'll see in time**  
**I know**

**When destiny calls you**  
**You must be strong**  
**(You gotta be strong)**  
**I may not be with you**  
**But you've got to hold on**  
**They'll see in time**  
**I know**  
**We'll show them together**

**Cause you'll be in my heart**  
**Believe me**  
**You'll be in my heart**  
**(I'll be there for you)**  
**From this day on**  
**Now and forever more**

**Oh you'll be in my heart**  
**(You'll be here in my heart)**  
**No matter what they say**  
**(I'll be with you)**  
**You'll be in my heart**  
**(I'll be there) always**  
**Always**

**I'll be with you**  
**I'll be there for ya always**  
**Always and always**  
**Just look over your shoulder**  
**Just look over your shoulder**  
**Just look over your shoulder**  
**I'll be there**  
**Always**

"Toothless" said Hiccup before he run to the curtain,causing it to fall down, reaviling the two huging a picth black dragon.

"Hiccup what is the meaning of this?!" asked Stoic,standing up.

"That is Toothless, my best , my dad,Stoic" said growled.

"Toothless were are your maners?Even if you don't like him try being polite." Toothless pouted.

"Dad" said Hiccup" I know you're angry right now and that you don't understand this but Toothless is my friend and dragons aren't what we think they are.B ut I know you'll need time to understand.I just wanna say that I'm on their side."

With that Hiccup got his chair and took it away from the sat down and Toothless sat next to smiled and sat next to him.

"Astrid what are you doing?Get away from him!" yelled Astrid's mother.

"Why should I?I just sang a song for him" said blushed as red as a tomato.

"Um, well contining with our competion, the one who leaves for this round is..." said Kat and Pest brought the message.

"Fishlegs!" she continued.

Fishlegs left the was happy actually since he didn't need to sing anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ok", said Kat. "Ruffnut and Tuffnut, your theme is..."

"Nothing! Just sing a song you like."

The twins started singing.

**Both: Whoa-uh-oh**  
**It's always a good time**  
**Whoa-uh-oh**  
**It's always a good time**

**Tuff: Woke up on the right side of the bed**  
**What's up with this Prince song inside my head?**  
**Hands up if you're down to get down tonight**  
**'Cause it's always a good time**

**Ruff: Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care**  
**Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere**  
**I'm in if you're down to get down tonight**  
**'Cause it's always a good time**

**Tuff: Good morning and good night**  
**Ruff: I'll wake up at twilight**  
**Both: It's gonna be alright**  
**We don't even have to try**  
**It's always a good time (Whooo)**

**Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh**  
**It's always a good time**  
**Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh**  
**We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.**

**Tuff: Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again**  
**Checked out of my room, hit the ATM**  
**Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight**  
**'Cause it's always a good time**

**Ruff: Good morning and good night**  
**Tuff: I'll wake up at twilight**  
**Both: It's gonna be alright**  
**We don't even have to try**  
**It's always a good time (Whooo)**

**Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh**  
**It's always a good time**  
**Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh**  
**We don't even have to try,**  
**It's always a good time.**

**Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh**  
**It's always a good time**  
**Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh**  
**We don't even have to try,**  
**It's always a good time.**

**Ruff: Doesn't matter when**  
**It's always a good time then**  
**Tuff: Doesn't matter where**  
**It's always a good time there**

**Both: Doesn't matter when,**  
**It's always a good time then**

**It's always a good time**

**Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh**  
**It's always a good time**  
**Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh**  
**We don't even have to try,**  
**It's always a good time**

**Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh**  
**It's always a good time**  
**Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh**  
**We don't even have to try,**  
**It's always a good time.**

"Nice job, you guys!", said Kat.

"Now, Astrid and Hiccup, your theme is 'mesage to your parents'.Sing something you want to tell them. Astrid, your up first."

And Astrid sang.

**You say that I'm messing with your head (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**  
**All 'cause I was making out with your friends (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**  
**Love hurts whether it's right or wrong (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**  
**I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**You're on your knees**  
**Begging please**  
**Stay with me**  
**But honestly I just need to be a little crazy**

**All my life I've been good but now**  
**Woah**  
**I'm thinking, what the hell?**  
**All I want is to mess around**  
**And I don't really care about**

**If you love me, if you hate me**  
**You can`t save me, baby, baby**  
**All my life I've been good but now**  
**Whoa, what the hell?**

**What**  
**What**  
**What**  
**What the hell?**

**So what if I go out on a million dates? (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**  
**You never call or listen to me anyway (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**  
**I rather rage than sit around and wait all day (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**  
**Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**You're on your knees**  
**Begging please**  
**Stay with me**  
**But honestly I just need to be a little crazy**

**All my life I've been good but now**  
**Ooooh**  
**I'm thinking, what the hell?**  
**All I want is to mess around**  
**And I don't really care about**

**If you love me, if you hate me**  
**You can't save me, baby, baby**  
**All my life I've been good but now**  
**Whoa, what the hell?**

**You say that I'm messing with your head**  
**Boy, I like messing in your bed**  
**Yeah, I am messing with your head**  
**When I'm messing with you in bed**

**All my life I've been good but now**  
**Ooooh**  
**I'm thinking, what the hell?**  
**All I want is to mess around**  
**And I don't really care about**

**All my life I've been good but now**  
**Ooooh**  
**I'm thinking, what the hell?**  
**All I want is to mess around**  
**And I don't really care about**

**If you love me, if you hate me**  
**You can't save me, baby, baby**  
**All my life I've been good but now**  
**Whoa, what the hell?**

**You say that I'm messing with your head**  
**boy i like messing in your bed**  
**Yeah I' m messing with your head when**  
**I' m messing with you in bed**  
**la,la,la,la,la,la la ,la**  
**la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la**

"And now, Hicccup", said Kat.

* * *

**Everyone who's reading this, what song does Hiccup and Astrid sing**

**Everything has changed by Taylor Swift**

**A hole new world from Aladin**

**or**

**See the light from Tangled**


	8. Chapter 8

And so, Hiccup sang.

**Hey dad look at me**  
**Think back and talk to me**  
**Did I grow up according to plan?**  
**And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?**  
**But it hurts when you disapprove all along**

**And now I try hard to make it**  
**I just wanna make you proud**  
**I'm never gonna be good enough for you**  
**Can't pretend that**  
**I'm alright**  
**And you can't change me**

**'Cause we lost it all**  
**Nothing lasts forever**  
**I'm sorry**  
**I can't be perfect**  
**Now it's just too late and**  
**We can't go back**  
**I'm sorry**  
**I can't be perfect**

**I try not to think**  
**About the pain I feel inside**  
**Did you know you used to be my hero?**  
**All the days you spent with me**  
**Now seem so far away**  
**And it feels like you don't care anymore**

**And now I try hard to make it**  
**I just wanna make you proud**  
**I'm never gonna be good enough for you**  
**I can't stand another fight**  
**And nothing's alright**

**'Cause we lost it all**  
**Nothing lasts forever**  
**I'm sorry**  
**I can't be perfect**  
**Now it's just too late and**  
**We can't go back**  
**I'm sorry**  
**I can't be perfect**

**Nothing's gonna change the things that you said**  
**Nothing's gonna make this right again (right again)**  
**Please don't turn your back**  
**I can't believe it's hard**  
**Just to talk to you**  
**But you don't understand (you don't understand)**

**'Cause we lost it all**  
**Nothing lasts forever**  
**I'm sorry**  
**I can't be perfect**  
**Now it's just too late and**  
**We can't go back**  
**I'm sorry**  
**I can't be perfect**

**'Cause we lost it all**  
**Nothing lasts forever**  
**I'm sorry**  
**I can't be perfect**  
**Now it's just too late and**  
**We can't go back**  
**I'm sorry**  
**I can't be perfect**

"You tell him Hiccup!"' screams Kat.

"Thouhg, it's not like Stoic is perfect. That's the last thing he is", continued Kat.

Pest flew down and gave Kat the letter.

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you this guys but, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, you're out", said Kat. The twins groaned but left the stage.

Pest brought another read it and smiled evily.

"We, apperantly the jubjes want you two", she said and pointed at the two last contestants." to sing a duet."

"A duet?", asked Hiccup and Astrid the same time.

"Yep."

Our two contestants smiled at each other.


	9. Chapter 9

It was time for the final round. The duet of Hiccup and Astrid. They started singing.

_**Astrid:**_  
**All I knew this morning when I woke**  
**Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before.**  
**And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago**  
**Is green eyes and freckles and your smile**  
**In the back of my mind making me feel like**

**I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**  
**I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**

_**Both:**_  
**I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**  
**I just wanna know you, know you, know you**

**'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."**  
**And your eyes look like coming home**  
**All I know is a simple name**  
**Everything has changed**  
**All I know is you held the door**  
**You'll be mine and I'll be yours**  
**All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**

_**Hiccup:**_  
**And all my walls stood tall painted blue**  
**And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you**

**_Both:_**  
**And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies**  
**The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,**

**Taking flight, making me feel right**  
** Taking flight, making me feel right like**

_**Both:**_  
**I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**  
**I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**  
**I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**  
**I just wanna know you, know you, know you**

**'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."**  
**And your eyes look like coming home**  
**All I know is a simple name**  
**Everything has changed**  
**All I know is you held the door**  
**And you'll be mine and I'll be yours**  
**All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**

**Come back and tell me why**  
**I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh.**  
**And meet me there tonight**  
**And let me know that it's not all in my mind.**

**_Astrid:_**  
**I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**  
**I just wanna know you, know you, know you**

_**Both:**_  
**All I know is we said, "Hello."**  
**And your eyes look like coming home**  
**All I know is a simple name**  
**Everything has changed**  
**All I know is you held the door**  
**You'll be mine and I'll be yours**  
**All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**

_**Astrid:**_  
**All I know is we said, "Hello."**  
**So dust off your highest hopes**  
**All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed**  
**All I know is a new found grace**  
**All my days I'll know your face**  
**All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**

And as they finished their song, Astrid grabed Hiccup from his shirt and kissed him on the lips. They soon were both so carried away, Toothless had to separate them or else they wouldn't have stopped.

"He he. I think we got a little carried away", said Hiccup.

"A little?", asked with a face that said 'seriously?'.

"Ok, maybe a lot."

"Well, anyway, now that our final rouns is over is time to know who our winner is!" said Kat. Pest flew down and gave her the letter.

"Hey, guess what! The jubjes are gonna get down here and announce the winner themselves!"


	10. Chapter 10

A trap door opened and a really big platform rised. On it were six cloaked figures and something black that looked like a dragon.

"Let me introduce you to our jubjes!" said Kat.

The first two figures lower their hoods.

"Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston!"

The, um, fatest figure lowered his hood.

"Fishlegs Ingerman!"

Another figure lowered it's hood.

"Snotlout Jogerson!"

And another figure lowered it's hood.

"Astrid Hofferson!"

The black dragon poped in the front.

"Toothless! And..."

The final figure lowered it's hood.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III!"

The whole audience's mouths, including the dragons, hit the floor. Those were the teens alright. But they looked... older.

"By the way, those are the twins from five years in the future. I know it seems weird, but this is a crazy world, isn't it? At the end pretty much everything is possible", said Kat.

"Ok. Well, I've seen wierder who is the winner?", asks Astrid.

"Well", says Hiccup."There really is no winner."

"Huh?" said the audience in inousion.

"Yeah, you see" said Kat rabbing her neck nervous." This never was about who was only for fun."

"Yeah" said Ruff.

"If you consider fun almost witnessing the arest of the village's next heir", continues her twin remembering what happend when the younger Astrid and Hiccup where kissing. The two young Vikings turned so red you'd think they would stay that way, while their older self blush a little grining.

"Yeah, well I just talked to them and they assepted to be the jubjes", explained Kat.

"Oh, and do you say about singing a songn as a team before I sent you back?"

"Sounds good!" said older Hiccup.


	11. Chapter 11

**The older selfs wil be like ****_that._**

**_The young will be like _****that**

* * *

After they decided what song to sing, the jubjes and all of the teens were on stage. Though, both Snotlouts were tied down and gagged.

**Teens:**

**We are, we are**  
**Not your ordinary fami-mily**  
**But we can all agree that**  
**We are, we are**  
**Close as close can be**

**_Ruff:_**

**So it don't matter what it looks like**

**_Astrid:_**

**We look perfect to me**

**_Fishlegs:_**

**We got every kind of love**

**_Tuff:_**

**I feel so lucky indeed**

**_Hiccup:_**

**They can keep on talking**  
**It don't matter to me cause**  
**We are, we are family**

**Teens:**  
**We are are are are (We are)**

**_Teens:_**

**We are are are are (We are)**

**Teens:**

**We are are are are (We are)**

**All:**

**We are, we are family, family, family**  
**We are, we are family**

**Tuff:**  
**So what?**

**Fishlegs:**

**We don't look, **

**Ruff:**

**we don't act**

**Hiccup:**

**We don't walk, **

**Astrid:**

**we don't talk**  
**Like you do**

**Teens:**

**So what?**  
**If we hang just to hang**  
**Ain't no shame**  
**We gon' do what we want to**

**All:**  
**Cause we come from everywhere**  
**Searching for ones to care**  
**Somehow we found it here**  
**We found us a home**

**_Teens:_**  
**We are, we are**  
**Not your ordinary fami-mily**  
**But we can all agree that**  
**We are, we are**  
**Close as close can be**

**Teens:**  
**So it don't matter what it looks like**  
**We look perfect to me**  
**We got every kind of love**  
**I feel so lucky indeed**  
**They can keep on talking**  
**It don't matter to me cause**  
**We are, we are family**

**_Teens:_**  
**OK, so the links in our chain makes us strange**  
**But really they make us stronger**  
**And I wouldn't replace not a thing**  
**Mother or father**  
**Cause we,**

**Teens:**  
**Cause we come from everywhere**  
**Searching for ones to care**  
**Somehow we found it here**  
**We found us a home**

**All:**  
**We are, we are**  
**Not your ordinary fami-mily**  
**But we can all agree that**  
**We are, we are**  
**Close as close can be**

**So it don't matter what it looks like**  
**We look perfect to me**  
**We got every kind of love**  
**I feel so lucky indeed**  
**They can keep on talking**  
**It don't matter to me cause**  
**We are, we are family**

**(Family)**  
**(We are)**  
**We are, we are family**

The audience erupted into cheers and roars.

"That was amazing guys!" said Zamble.

"Yeah, it truly was. But, I need to sendn you back now", said Kat. Everyone whinned.

"Don't be like that. I don't want you to leave either, but you have things you need to do back at Berk", said Kat. And this was the moment finaly noticed that his older self was missing his left leg.

"What happened to my leg?", he asked his older selve.

"Those things we need to do back at Berk? This is something that happened then. A small battle scar", he answered him.

Then there was a bright light and everyone returned where they where before, without remembering a thing.


End file.
